Dozen of Roses
by Alenta93
Summary: "Dua buket mawar merah, masing-masing berisi enam." Ujarnya dengan senyum cerah, yang disambut dengan senyum kikuk sang florist yang sebelumnya sempat terpaku. Tak perlu bertanya, melihat gerak-geriknya saja, Kise tahu kalau florist itu tahu akan makna dari satu lusin bunga mawar. / Temukan makna dari 'dozen of roses' yang Kise bawa, dan berikan jawaban kalian! / drabble KiseKuro


**[challenge] –** **Dozen of Roses**

.

 **黒子のバスケ** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Dozen of Roses** © **Alenta93**

.

 **Length :** 985 words

 **Pairing :** KiseXKuroko

 **Genre** **[s]** **:** friendship, romance, fluff

 **Warning :** drabble

 **Summary :**

"Dua buket mawar merah, masing-masing berisi enam." Ujarnya dengan senyum cerah, yang disambut dengan senyum kikuk sang _florist_ yang sebelumnya sempat terpaku. Tak perlu bertanya, melihat gerak-geriknya saja, Kise tahu kalau _florist_ itu tahu akan makna dari satu lusin bunga mawar.

Temukan makna dari _dozen of roses_ yang Kise bawa, dan berikan jawaban kalian!

 **.**

 **Comments :**

Repost dari postingan di facebook.. ini juga salah satu tulisanku buat challenge #NulisRandom2015 bulan Juni lalu :3

Lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari salah satu fanart yang mendiami galeri hape hwkwkwk *plakk* Buat fanartist nya, makasih udah bikin fanart itu pe' bisa menginspirasiku :*

Hai, please read and enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Dozen of Roses**

.

.

 _Criiing~_

Gemerincing lonceng mengiringi langkah Kise Ryouta memasuki sebuah toko bunga di ujung jalan sore itu. Sekilas, manik madu itu ia lemparkan menyapu sekitar, terlihat seolah ingin memilih-milih bunga barang sejenak. Namun, tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda ramping itu langsung menyebutkan bunga yang diinginkannya begitu menghampiri meja kasir. "Dua buket mawar merah, masing-masing berisi enam." Ujarnya dengan senyum cerah, yang disambut dengan senyum kikuk sang _florist_ yang sebelumnya sempat terpaku.

Kise mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan meletakkannya di depan bibir tipisnya sebelum mendesis, membuat si _florist_ tersipu kemudian segera bergerak menyiapkan pesanannya.

Tak perlu bertanya, melihat gerak-geriknya saja, Kise tahu kalau _florist_ itu tahu akan makna dari satu lusin bunga mawar. Oh tentu saja, wanita itu _florist_ kan? Sudah sepantasnya ia tahu.

Usai menerima uluran buket bunga dan mengangsurkan beberapa lembar uang seribu yen, Kise beralih pergi. "Terima kasih' _ssu_ ~" Frase itu ia ucapkan bersamaan dengan sebelah tangannya yang memasang topi di kepala―menutupi surai pirangnya. Kise melempar senyum andalannya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Ya, Kise Ryouta, seorang model yang telah memulai debutnya sejak SMP. Seorang model terkenal yang banyak digandrungi gadis-gadis muda. Tubuh tinggi-ramping, wajah manis, senyum cerah dan ramah adalah imagenya. Siapa yang tak jatuh hati saat pemuda pirang itu menggores senyum menawannya di depan kamera dan mengisi berbagai _cover_ majalah _fashion_?

Namun, meski beratus-ratus gadis menyukainya, tak satupun yang benar-benar menarik hati sang model. Ya, mereka tak―pernah―tahu kenyataan di balik ini semua. Bahwa Kise Ryouta... seorang _gay_. Ia tak tertarik pada perempuan karena ia menyukai laki-laki.

.

.

Kise tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan tetangga satu _apartment_ nya yang kebetulan tinggal di lantai yang sama dengan kamarnya. Langkah lebar membawanya memasuki _lift_ yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai delapan. Wangi bunga mawar masih tercium jelas, mengingat Kise terus mendekapnya di depan dada.

" _Nani o suru'ssuka ne_? (Dia sedang apa yaa?)" Tanyanya―lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Yah, ia tengah meninggalkan seseorang di kamarnya. Kise berharap; pemuda itu tak bosan menunggunya seharian. Ya, Kise keluar _apar_ _tment_ sejak pagi. Sekitar pukul setengah delapan, _manager_ nya sudah menunggu di parkiran _basement_. Dan saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore, ia baru menginjakkan kaki di lantai delapan _apartment_ nya. Salahkan saja si _manager_ gila itu yang sudah semena-mena memforsir Kise untuk terus berpose di depan kamera seharian ini.

Menarik gagang pintu dan membukanya, Kise beralih memasuki kamarnya. Sepi. Itu kesimpulan yang muncul di otaknya. Indera pendengarnya tak menangkap suara apapun. Melepas sepatu, berikut mantel dan topinya, Kise kembali melangkah masuk setelah menyahut kembali buket bunganya―dan menyimpan dua buket itu di balik punggung lebarnya.

Perlahan. Langkah itu bergerak pelan, seolah tak ingin membuat suara sedikitpun. Kepalanya melongok seiring dengan mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kamar _apartment_ nya. Tak lama, Kise mengulas senyum saat manik matanya menemukan sosok yang dicari-cari.

"Bosan menungguku, Kurokocchi?" Suaranya memecah keheningan _apartment_ itu, membuat sang pemilik nama yang tengah berbaring itu mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakkan bukunya di atas dada.

Sepasang manik _aqua_ beradu dengan kepingan madu Kise. "Kau sudah pulang, Kise- _kun_? _Okaerinasai_. (Selamat datang.)" Sambutnya―datar.

Kise tersenyum simpul. " _Tadaima_! (Aku pulang!)" Ia kemudian bergerak menghampiri. Ia mengambil duduk di dekat kepala pemuda mungil berkulit pucat itu sebelum memintanya menumpu kepala pada pangkuan. "Maaf' _ssu_ , _manager_ benar-benar memforsirku hari ini." Keluhnya.

Sepasang _aqua_ itu menatap Kise. "Maafkan aku, Kise- _kun_.. Karena harus mengantarku pulang―"

Desisan kecil bersamaan dengan gelengan Kise berikan. " _Ii'ssu yo_. (Tidak masalah' _ssu._ ) Kurokocchi sudah repot-repot mengunjungiku kemari. Lagipula, aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk libur dan mengantar Kurokocchi besok." Kekehnya.

Sejenak, hening menghampiri. Kuroko Tetsuya beralih menyelami novelnya lagi, kembali bermain-main dengan kalimat demi kalimat yang dibacanya. Sementara Kise, ia menikmati saat tatapannya tertuju pada wajah pemuda mungil dalam pangkuannya.

Kalau diingat-ingat, sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan khusus. Ya, teman adalah _relation_ yang selama ini melingkari mereka. Tak perlu bicara, tindakan Kise sudah menunjukkan bahwa sang model menaruh hati pada teman semasa SMPnya itu. Juga tanpa banyak tindakan, Kuroko menunjukkan bahwa ia selalu ingin bersama dengan Kise.

Masa SMA adalah masa terberat bagi mereka. Tanpa status, mereka tetap menyempatkan berkunjung di akhir pekan―tentu kalau Kise tak sedang ada pemotretan. Dibanding Kuroko yang mengunjungi Kise ke Yokohama, Kise lah yang lebih memilih untuk pergi ke Tokyo―itupun ia lakukan saat ia tak sedang kelelahan dengan pekerjaan modelnya di _weekend_ , juga kegiatan sekolah di _weekday_.

Saat memasuki universitas, sangat disayangkan Kuroko tak mampu menyusul Kise di salah satu universitas favorit di Yokohama. Kuroko terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk pindah dan tinggal satu _apartment_ degan Kise kalau mereka berhasil masuk di universitas yang sama. Kuroko harus cukup puas dengan pekerjaannya. Ya, tak berhasil melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya, Kuroko Tetsuya memutuskan untuk bekerja. Menjadi seorang guru Taman Kanak-kanak bukanlah impiannya, namun ia tak menolak karena ia begitu menyukai anak kecil.

Rentang pertemuan mereka semakin jarang saja. Kise yang sibuk dengan berbagai tugas serta laporan untuk kuliahnya, belum ditambah dengan pekerjaannya. Tak jarang Kise tertidur ditengah obrolan mereka lewat telepon. Kuroko sendiri maklum, terkadang ia hanya ingin mendengar suara ceria 'teman'nya itu untuk menghilangkan penat usai mengurus anak-anak di sekolah.

Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyumbang suara. " _Ne_ _e_ Kise- _kun_? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Kise yang semula terus menatap wajah Kuroko dalam pangkuannya itu kini mendapati pemuda _baby blue_ itu menatap lurus manik madunya. "Eh? ahhahahaha tidak' _ssu_. Tidak apa-apa Kurokocchi." Gelengnya pelan.

Nafas berat dan panjang Kise bersahutan dengan degub jantungnya yang perlahan menjadi kencang. Ia tengah memantapkan hatinya. Melirik Kuroko dalam pangkuan, Kise kemudian menarik keluar dua buket mawarnya.

"Kurokocchi, ini kubelikan untukmu." Ujar Kise, senyum lebar cukup meng _cover_ tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar. Ia kembali membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

Kalau Kise menggerak-gerakkan matanya gelisah, Kuroko justru diam―tercengang. Dua buket bunga yang disodorkan tepat di depannya itu benar-benar mengalihkan―seluruh―perhatiannya. Fokusnya pada bacaannya itu buyar sudah. Genggamannya pada novel itu terlepas begitu saja, membiarkan novel itu teronggok di atas dadanya.

"Dua belas tangkai mawar merah untuk Kurokocchi." Ujar Kise akhirnya. " _'Be my steady', would you?_ "

Kise mengumbar senyum, ia ingin memperjelas status hubungan mereka. Dan jawaban Kuroko ada pada... kalian. _Share your answer_..

.

.

 ***FiN***

.

.

#NulisRandom2015 late #part10 #DozenOfRoses #11Juni

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Yak, sekelumit tulisan pendek ini moga bisa jadi sedikit moodbooster buat kalian yang sudah menemukan, mampir dan nyempetin baca yaa .. *o*/

Hai, thank's for reading :*

Regards,

_Natha


End file.
